


Sherlock's way...

by Crazy_little_witch



Series: Sexy times at 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom!John, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut, mentions of Sherlock/Mycroft, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: Mycroft pays an unexpected visit to 221B and interrupts some sexy times between the boys – Sherlock has his own way to get rid of his dear brother...





	Sherlock's way...

**Author's Note:**

> I've found this on my hard drive and wanted to share it. As it's already very late where I'm living, there might be more mistakes than usual - i'm sorry for that! Just let me know, when it's something you can't ignore :-)
> 
> This is the first time I even tried to write a sex Scene - what do you think?
> 
> Any kudos, bookmarks and comments are welcome :-)
> 
> All characters belong to ACD, Moftiss and the BBC.

John passed the living room on the way to the kitchen and came to an abrupt stop. „Mycroft...“ he didn't make any efforts to sound enthusiastic about their uninvited guest. Mycroft sat in Sherlock's chair, a smile on his face, that didn't quite reach his eyes and his ever present umbrella between his knees. „Doctor Watson... a pleasure, as always.“ John ran a hand through his hair and scratched his bare stomach. „Yeah,... whatever...“ While he went to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of water, he came out of the bedroom for, he thought about how he could get rid of the politician as fast as possible.

„Sherlock's still asleep, I presume?“ Mycroft took out his golden pocket watch and took a suggestive look at it. John rolled his eyey so hard, he hoped the other man could hear it. Exasperated, he looked away and glanced the manila folder on the side table. At least it seemed to be a case, that brought the other to their home, not a social visit to aggravate his little brother. 

„Well...“ he wasn't sure how to tell the British Government in a diplomatic way, what his brother was up to at this specific moment. A harsh voice from Sherlock's bedroom solved the problem for him. „Really, brother mine? It was the son, he sold his dad to his drugs dealer. Now, stop staring at John and kindly piss off!!! We're kind of tied up at the moment!“ 

John snorted loudly at these words, which Mycroft acknowledged with a raised brow. John just shrugged his shoulders and smiled politely. „Was there anything else you needed us for?“ Mycroft looked him up from bottom to top with narrowed eyes and, finally, John saw understanding in the other man's face. Mycroft coughed delicately, while he stood up and smoothed his waistcoat. „I'll better take my leave, before my dear brother embarrasses us all. You'll hear from me.“ The last words clearly addressed to his brother. John closed his eyes. He knew Sherlock, he always needed to have the last word and this time it would surely be something truly...

„John! Move your ass back to my bed at once and finish what you've started! I don't want to have this vibrator stuck to my ass for the rest of this fucking day!“

John laughed loudly at the for once speechless politician. Mycroft, who blushed furiously, stood frozen to the place. The doctor called to the bedroom, „I'll be back in a second, love“ and turned back to the older man. „I'm sure, you can see yourself out, can't you?“ With this he took the water returned to Sherlock. He didn't care whether Mycroft left or not. If he stayed, he would witness the show of his life. Hr grinned.

Still grinning he stepped into the dark bedroom and found his friend in the same position he left him in. The pale body only highlighted by the small lamp on the bedside table. Sherlock had his arms above his head, his wrists bound to the headboard and his legs spread as far as possible. The view had John's erection throbbing in his pants. Sherlock's eyes were closed and a thin film of sweat coating his body. John had never seen someone more gorgeous than the man right before him. 

„Is he gone?“ John grinned wickedly. „Is that really important? If he's still sniffing around, he'll regret it soon enough. But at first...“ He opened the bottle and brought it to Sherlock's mouth. „Drink.“ Obediently the younger man took a few sips. Afterwards John put the bottle aside and stepped to the bottom of the bed. „Ok,... where were we?“ John hadn't finished his sentence, when Sherlock already let his knees fall apart, revealing the toy that was still stuck into his anus. „Ah, right...“ He ran his fingers over his chest and stomach, stroking himself to tease his partner, while contemplating his next step. Finally John let his hand slide to the waistband of his low hanging jeans. Slowly, he opened the button and undid the zip. 

„Oh god, John... please...“ a deep moan escaped from Sherlock's throat. While the vibrations of the sex toy were strong enough to hold him right on edge, they were not enough to let him reach his orgasm. The blond man looked from his watch to his desperate friend and back to the watch, estimating the time Sherlock had already been tied up. „Well, you've really been naughty, telling your brother about our sex life, but I'll let you come... „ Sherlock took a shaky breath. „...under ONE condition!“ John saw surprise on the other's face. They had planned to play longer, to drive the detective mad with want and need. On the other hand, it was the single chance to get one over Mycroft. John was sure, his detective would agree to not waiste this opportunity. 

„What.... ungh... what do I have to ….hmmm... do?“ 

By now Sherlock was writhing on the sheets, trying to push the vibrator deeper into himself. „None of that, pet.“ The mattress gave way, as John slowly kneeled on it and crawled up, between the detective's legs. He firmly took hold of the toy and pulled it out of Sherlock with care. „Be as loud as you can!“ He pushed into the man below him and rapidly established a steady rythm. The blush on Sherlock's face deepened and spread down to his neck and chest. „Ah... John... oh my... please, John... ahhh... ahhhh...“ Sherlock was a trashing mass, right on his way to a fulminant orgasm. But John didn't want it to be over yet. He slowed down, then stopped entirely, which earned him a frustrated groan of his sub.

„Don't worry, love, I won't disappoint your brother by stopping now. Imagine it, Sherlock. He still could be in the living room,... sitting on your chair, listening to you getting fucked by your husband... Getting hard by the sound of your moans...“ John knew Sherlock was an exhibitionist and had a strange fascination of his brother. The fact, that Sherlock was harder than ever, just further proof. „We could invite him, you know... let him look...“ The detective was desperate. John chuckled at the sight and pushed the vibrator even deeper into Sherlock and graced the other man's prostate. Surprised, Sherlock cried. Loud.

„God,... John... you're a devil! Do it again... yes... harder... please...“

Intrigued by his partner's reaction, John repeated the move over and over again. Stroking the gland with each thrust. Sherlock groaned so loud, the whole street must have heard him. John couldn't help himself. As he pictured Mycroft's face when he realized what exactly Sherlock and John were up to, he burst into laughter. Sherlock joining in, till John switched the vibrator to the highest setup and pushed his husband right over the edge.

„John!!!“

Mycroft, who had just reached the bottom of the steps, was glad his pants were generously tailored, as Mrs. Hudson obviously had decided to leave her flat at that exact moment. Mycroft froze, when he heard his little brother scream. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Mycroft felt a blush on his cheeks. Before either of them could break the akward silence, Mycroft's mobile rang. Rescued by Anthea, he thought relieved. After a short moment of reminding himself who he was and where, he took his mobile out of his pocket and left 221B, his car already waiting.

Mrs. Hudson shook her head affectionately. „Oh, these boys...“ All three of them were incorrigible. She closed the door and listened to the sounds from above. She grinned. It's been way too long, since she last called her friend, Mrs. Turner.


End file.
